Megaman: Darkness Sleeping in the Heart
by Megaman Trigger 2.0
Summary: Book 3 in the Love Pain and Sorrow series. Megaman has ran away and joined Dark Star. Roll want to learn why, as Megaman becoms his greatest fear war engulfs the world. Can Roll save Megaman from his Dark Side or is Megaman lost forever?
1. CHAPTER 1: Run Away Megaman

"NO!" screamed a man in blue armor to a girl in pink. "NO! I won't let you! We used to be friends, why would you do this?"

The girl walked past the dead man between her and the man in blue. "I told you, this land is corrupt. You yourself said it. It's too dangerous. You wouldn't destroy the humans! So I will!"

"…why? We used to be friends! What has he done to you!?"

A tall man stood in the shadows smiling darkly, "I have given her what you won't Megaman."

Megaman backed away from the girl until his back touched a wall. The girl pointed her blade at his chest.

"I really am sorry Mega…. But you leave me no choice." She said as she drove the sword through his chest.

Suddenly Megaman jumped awake, screaming, sweat covering his body. _That's the third time this week I've had that dream…. What's wrong with me….._ he thought as he looked at the clock. Five a.m., as usual.

Megaman was a young man, who once was a net navi. One day his father, and creator, Dr. Hikari made a program that allowed navi's to become human. Megaman needed this ability to fight a group of net crime call Dark Star. After Megaman defeat Dark Star, he finally told the girl he loved his feelings. Since then the two of them have been together.

Him and his girlfriend Roll had been having a good time on Christmas until Dark Star returned and attacked them. Megaman and his friends, Roll, Maylu, Lan, Dex, Chaud, Protoman, and Gutsman all were taken aboard a air ship and met a evil man named Dr. Cidolfus.

Dr. Cid wanted to rule the world of Ivalice, a world filled with magic. A group of people saved Megaman and co. from Cid and they ran away from him. Balthier, Vann, Ashe, Alex, Fran, and Basch saved Megaman and friends. However they crashed and lost some of their friends.

Then after two months the worlds of Ivalice and Earth became bound together as Megaman Omega, master of Dark Star, and Dr. Cid readied to resurrect a man named Count Farado.

After a long time they did, and Megaman and friends banded together to stop them. Dr. Cid and Megaman Omega were defeated and it was revealed that Megaman Nocturnes, a man who killed Megaman before, was controlling them. Megaman had been repaired by Dr. Hikari and now had to face his killer again.

Megaman was defeated but his love for Roll somehow was its own magic. It allowed Megaman to come back to life. Megaman defeated Count Farado, Count Farado then possessed Megaman. Roll broke the spell by kissing Megaman.

When Farado realized that he couldn't win he left to his own world, leaving behind a note that asked if one day they could be friends. Megaman's new friends from Ivalice left and the world returned to normal.

It was now a year later. The world of Earth and Ivalice had returned to normal. Den-Tech city was filled with life for it was the middle of summer. Being summer meant one thing, SUMMER VACATION!

In ACDC town kids ran all about trying to finish their summer plans before school crept back in. Lan Hikari, as usual, was asleep. Megaman, who as usual couldn't sleep, was awake writing in a journal he had started to keep at the beginning of the year.

Megaman sat at his desk, he sighed looking again at the clock and seeing how early it was, and went back to his writing. The book was filled with secrets that Megaman had. Which, even though he never would admit it, he had many secrets. If someone was to learn of them it would be a nightmare for Megaman.

Megaman's desk held only a few items, a pen, stacks of paper, a small chest that only Megaman had the key to, inside the chest was his journal, and at the side of the table was a row of three pictures. The first was a picture of Megaman and Lan on their fifth birthday, the second was Megaman and all his friends, and the third was him and Roll. It was taken on their first date a half year ago.

Megaman picked up the picture and sighed looking at it. _I love her so much…. But I can't even tell her….. I guess….I'll just disappear without a trace….. no…. no she would worry….damn….why am I such an idiot!_ He bellowed in his mind.

Megaman stood and looked out the window, it had rained the night before and water trickled slowly down the window. He looked over to Roll's garden that he helped plant, the roses looked beautiful… he would miss it all….

"….why can't I tell her…….why am I so afraid…." Megaman whispered to no one. Lan made a noise in his sleep and turned over. Megaman looked at him a chuckled to himself.

"I guess….I'll….just leave……it's too dangerous here….. she…they…. I won't let them die….." Megaman mumbled as he grabbed his backpack and stuffed his journal, the pictures and a few books inside. As Megaman walked to the closet to retrieve his sword, which was his new favorite weapon, he heard Lan speak.

"Megaman….don't….." Lan mumbled. Megaman was about to tell him that he couldn't stop him when he noticed, Lan was still asleep. He was talking in his sleep.

Megaman shook off the feeling of crying and grabbed his sword. He walked to his desk and opened the chest were his journal was always placed. He pulled out a set of letters, he laid them on the table downstairs and took one last look of the house before he turned and walked out the door, never to return again.

Megaman walked down the street, he tried not to look at Maylu and Roll's house, but he looked. He saw the pretty pink house sitting there, and inside lay the girl he loved asleep. The girl he was leaving behind. Megaman couldn't help it anymore. He ran down the street tears pouring down his face. As he ran it began to rain. Salty tears mixed with wet rain as he ran down the streets never to return again.

Megaman stopped running when he reached the city limits sign. He turned around and looked back at ACDC town.

"Goodbye Roll….Goodbye Lan….Goodbye Maylu, goodbye Dex….Goodbye Gutsman….goodbye Yai and Glyde…….goodbye……forever……" he said sadly turning and running out of the town.

--------------Four hours later------

Lan woke up and looked around the room. _Where's Megaman?_ He asked himself, _he's probably waiting downstairs…_ he said as he got dressed and walked downstairs.

The first thing Lan saw was his mom, Maylu, his dad, and Roll all sitting at the table crying, each one holding a letter in their hands.

"What's wrong?" asked Lan to everyone

It was Maylu who spoke tears streaming down her face, "Megaman's gone!" she cried

"What do you mean Megaman's gone?"

"MEGAMAN LEFT! FOREVER!" screamed Roll as Maylu wrapped her arms around her to comfort her.

"What!? Why!?"

Lan's dad stood and handed him a letter, "Read this…" he said.

Lan opened the letter and saw Megaman's handwriting. The letter said:

Dear Lan,

When you receive this letter I will be gone from Den-Tech city. I am sorry I have left, but I had to. I want you to know that you were a great friend and I will always remember you. I really am sorry I have to leave but….if I don't you will be in danger.

Goodbye forever

Megaman

Lan noticed a tear roll down his face. Why would Megaman leave?

"Lan, do you know why he left!?" screamed an angry Roll

"…..no…." said Lan slowly watching Roll's reaction

Roll cried more and more, her hand clenched into a fist and she balled up the letter and threw it into the trash can screaming, "WHY! MEGAMAN WHY!?"

Maylu hugged onto Roll and the two of them left the house. Lan walked to the trash and picked up the note. It read:

Dear Roll,

…….i am sorry…. I'm running far away. I want you to know that I always have and always will love you. I will never forget our time together, I'm sorry I can't tell you why I'm running but….. please don't waste your life looking for me….

If I stay with you, someone could hurt you….. I won't let that happen. So I'm running somewhere far away so you can't be hurt. Please, live a long, happy life with someone else…. I-I'm never coming back Roll…. Don't look for me!

I love you forever

Megaman

"Why are you running Megaman… you said we would face everything together… why?" mumbled Lan as he watched the rain fall down outside.


	2. CHAPTER 2: A Visit to SciLabs

A man in green armor sat at a table to a dinner in Den-Tech. He looked outside the window watching the rain fall. As he watched a blue man walked past the window outside. The man in green stood and walked outside, following behind the man in blue.

The man followed far enough behind that Megaman didn't notice. Megaman just kept walking toward the city limits. He reached the bus stop and looked back for a second before boarding the bus. He sat in one of the farther back seats, no one noticed who it was who had sat on the bus. Everyone just kept of looking out their windows. Megaman laid his head on the window and fell asleep.

----Inside Megaman's Nightmare---------

Megaman stood on the roof of a large building. A warehouse, or maybe a tall skyscraper, he didn't know which. The skies around him were filled with shadows. Below him the city was in flames. He stepped forward and saw a pink figure lying on the roof, blood covering her.

Megaman heard a voice and turned around. A shadowy looking man stood there. To his right stood a navi Megaman had never seen. To his left stood….

"SHADEMAN!" Megaman screamed at the figure to the man's left. Shademan stepped forward and grinned a toothy grin.

"What did you do to Roll!?" Megaman yelled to Shademan.

Shademan spoke slowly, his accent covering his words, "Not I Megaman, you…"

Megaman gasped and looked at his hands, they were covered in blood. Roll's blood, he had killed her. Megaman backed away and saw his reflection in the pool of blood near Roll. His armor was black as night, his face covered with a demented grin, blood splattered over his face.

-----------------On the bus------------------

Megaman jumped awake, glad that he didn't scream. He looked around and saw that he had arrived at his destination, SciLabs. Megaman stood and walked off the bus, and into the building.

He approached the desk and the secretary smiled. "Hello Megaman, what can I do for you today?" she said happily.

"I need to see dad, I mean Dr. Hikari." Megaman said catching that he said dad instead of doctor.

The secretary giggled, "Ok, shall I tell him your coming?"

"No. I'd like it to be a surprise. Oh, and could you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Don't log this visit. I don't want anyone to know that I came."

The secretary looked puzzled, "Ok…" she said slowly.

Megaman walked through the doors to his father's office. The doctor sat at his desk, looking tired as always, typing away. The doctor remained oblivious to his son's entrance until Megaman cleared his throat while standing behind him. The doctor jumped and turned around.

"Oh, Megaman you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"….I need some help…. And I can't let any of the others know about this."

"Oh…. What sort of help?"

"I've been having…. Strange dreams…"

"How so?" the doctor asked as his voice changed from a happy parent to a concerned doctor.

"Well it all started about a month ago. One night I had a dream were I was tied to a chair. A man, hidden in the dark room, walked up to me and demanded I told him were someone named Nathan was."

"Ok, did you have more of these dreams?"

"Yes and each one followed a sort of story. First, was the man asking for Nathan. Then I told him, then he shot Nathan, then I ran away and found Roll. I told her she was in danger. Then….."

"What happened Megaman?" asked the doctor sternly, he was concerned for Megaman.

"Then he shot Roll. Then I had a dreamed were Roll killed me. And then on the way here…..i had a dream were I killed Roll. My face was covered in a demented grin, and blood. My armor was black and three people were with me. Shademan, a navi I never saw before, and the same man that was in all my other dreams…"

The doctor sat there looking concerned. When Megaman finished he smiled lightly and hugged the navi.

"What's wrong with me!?" Megaman said, louder than he wished too, making all the others in the room look at him and Dr. Hikari.

"Well….. I don't know…." Said the doctor sighing. He wanted to help Megaman but he couldn't. "Did you tell the others you would be here?"

"No. I left them letters telling them that I ran far away to keep them safe. I am not going back until I learn what these dreams mean!"

"Megaman, you have to tell them, they will worry."

"I DON'T CARE!" Megaman screamed making the room go quite again. "I came to you because I knew that you would help me."

---Back in ACDC town---

Lan and Maylu sat in Lan's house alone. Maylu looked sadly at Lan, who just looked at his feet and said nothing.

"Lan…"

"Yes?"

"Where do you think Megaman went?"

"….. I don't know….."

Then a light seemed to ding in Maylu's mind, "Your dad may know? He knows almost everything Megaman does!"

Then Lan and Maylu ran to Maylu's house to find Roll. They had just reached the door when the phone rang. Lan walked to phone and answered it, it was the secretary at SciLabs.

"Hello." Lan said

"Hello, Lan? This is the secretary at your dad's office; did you know that Megaman just came here?"

"WHAT!" Lan screamed into the phone louder than he wanted to, making the girls ears ring.

"Yes, and he told me not to tell you. I thought that was weird so I called."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" said Lan hanging up the phone.

"What is it?" asked Maylu as Lan rejoined her at the door.

"We need to get to SciLabs NOW! Megaman's there."

------Meanwhile inside the ruins of Castle Feliray----

A man walked down the halls of Castle Feliray, the castle that had been erected in the winter. Used by Nocturnes and Omega to resurrect Count Farado.

The man wore black armor with a white moon painted across it. He walked into a large room and bowed to a figure hidden in the dark. The figure in the dark sat on the throne and his eyes shot open.

"What is it Eclipse?" asked a weak voice from the man

"I am here to report that Megaman has been sighted going to SciLabs to ask about the Nightmare program."

"Good. Is Knightmare ready?"

"I am master. What must I do?" asked a Navi in purple and black armor. His helmet covered his eyes and nose. This helmet had two horns on top and was gold and black.

"I want you to invade Megaman's dreams and kill him!"

"As you wish master." Said Knightmare bowing and exiting the room.

Eclipse walked toward his master and spoke. "Sir what am I to do?"

"…..I want you……to …….go to ACDC town….and bring me Roll.."

"As you wish sir."

-----------Back at SciLabs with Megaman and Dr. Hikari-------------

"I don't know Megaman. I have run all my reports and you seem fine."

"But doctor I'm not…. I know it……"

"I know Megaman. Tell you what, go home, get some rest and if this happens again call me and tell me. You might just need someone to talk to about this. Tell Lan, Roll, Maylu, tell someone. Let them know how you feel and maybe it will go away."

"Ok…… is that all you can do?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Megaman."

"Thanks dad."

Megaman stood from the chair and walked toward the door when he was suddenly pounced on by a pink figure. Megaman toppled to the floor with Roll in tow.

"MEGAMAN!" she screamed as she jumped at him

"Hi Roll." Megaman said as he fell to the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you, we all did." She said pointing to Lan and Maylu. Lan and Maylu giggled as they saw the two Navis lying on the floor laughing.

"We all worried about you Megaman." Said Lan

"…..I'm sorry…." Megaman said as he began to tear up. "I….I just wanted to be left alone…. I'm sorry I should have told you all what was wrong."

"It's ok Mega, I forgive you." Roll said cuddling him. Megaman coughed when she squeezed him hard enough that he couldn't breathe.

The door opened and Dr. Hikari leaned into the door frame watching. Megaman had rolled over, now he was on top of Roll, and was now tickling Roll. Roll laughed and screamed as Megaman tickled her. Megaman always felt happy around Roll.

Megaman stopped tickling Roll and scoped her up in his arms. He then walked over to the elevator and looked up at his dad and smiled. His dad rolled his eyes and turned back through the door to his office.

Inside the air vent in the hall was Knightmare. He looked down on Roll and Megaman disgusted, "Soon you will all die…" he whispered.


	3. CHAPTER 3: SciLabs aflame, Fight Iblis

Roll sat in Megaman's lap inside Lan's house. Everyone had came back over and were talking, Megaman had been sitting on the couch until Roll sat on him. Megaman then slid down into the floor and couldn't move. Roll wouldn't budge, she just sat on his lap and listened to everyone's conversations.

"So I heard that there is a new crime organization out there called Zerox." Said Maylu

"Don't worry, as usual Megaman will take care of them." Said Lan proudly. Megaman chuckled at that comment and Roll turned and kissed him.

"I know you'll do a good job Mega, you always do." Roll said smiling.

"Yuck, I'm going to leave before those two start making out." Said Maylu standing up. Everyone laughed and Maylu turned on the television. Ribitta, the news reporter was on, and she was at the scene of a fire.

"It seems that this strange fire was ignited by one man. When police arrived at the scene they found the man. He said he was an operative for the new crime organization Zerox before he shot at police. He is still at large at this moment. Yet again this is Ribitta coming to you live from SciLabs."

"WHAT!" screamed Megaman somehow jumping up.

"DAD!" screamed Lan as he and Megaman ran to the door.

------------SciLabs-------------

Megaman burst through the doors into the burning building. Lan stayed outside waiting to see if his dad had came out. Megaman ran up the stairs to the top floor and saw Dr. Hikari lying on the floor, flames dancing all around him. The heat was intense but Megaman trekked on. Ahead he saw a navi standing in the center of a circle of flames.

Megaman ran over to doctor Hikari and felt for a pulse, it was faint. Megaman was just about to move him when the figure jumped at him. Megaman jumped back and the figure followed him. Megaman drew his sword and slashed at the figure.

The navi turned and ran to the stairs, Megaman followed. They emerged on the roof as the flames followed them. The figure snapped his fingers, a wall of flame surrounded him and Megaman.

"Who are you!?" screamed Megaman

"I am Iblis! Master of Fire and you are a worthless pile of ash!"

Megaman's blade clashed with a spew of flames. Megaman pushed the flames back and watched as his opponent created a sword made of fire. The two swords hit and Megaman screamed as the wall of flames shot a ball of fire at his back. Megaman jumped over Iblis's head and landed behind him.

Iblis turned and snapped his fingers again. The wall fell and two balls of fire appeared in his hands. Again and again he shot at Megaman with blasts of infinite fire. Megaman ducked, jumped, slid, and spun to dodge each flame.

Megaman jumped up and hit Iblis in the head with his blade. Iblis turned and fired again, this time missing as Megaman jumped up over his head. Before Iblis could retract the flames Megaman pierced the sword through his head.

Iblis screamed and then laughed as he fell to his knees, a blade in his forehead.

"My fire has a special power. When I die it becomes a bomb. This ENTIRE CITY WILL BECOME A CRATER!!!" he screamed

Megaman cursed and ran down the stairs and grabbed Dr. Hikari before running down the next flight of stairs. The fire behind him exploded into a ball of flames and followed him down the stairs. Megaman dived out of the door as the building shattered into ash. Megaman and Dr. Hikari rolled down the street and landed there being doused with water by fire crews.

Lan ran to his dad as doctors crowded around. They lifted Dr. Hikari into a stretcher and loaded him into an ambulance. Megaman ran after Lan and loaded in with him. The three of them sped away to the hospital as a man in black armor and a white moon painted across him walked from the flames.

"And so begins the end of days. First Dr. Hikari, then the girl, then the boy, and finally him. As the clock strikes three he shall see that as the day shall end that we will amend the wounds of this world. Soon Master will be ready to destroy Megaman again."

-----------At the Hospital----------

Dr. Hikari was checked into room A3. Lan and Megaman sat in chairs beside him when the door opened and Maylu, Lan's mom, and Roll entered. Each wore a grim face.

Roll sat next to Megaman and held his hand. Maylu sat beside Lan and hugged him. Lan's mom sat at the foot of the bed and looked like she was going to die looking at her husband like this. The doctor had been burned quite bad. He had also inhaled a lot of carbon dioxide so he was very sick. The doctors had said that he would have died had he been there three minutes more.

Outside the room was a man in black clothes he looked at the doctor with a menacing face. At his waist, concealed, was a gun. He walked to the door to the doctors' room and sighed before thrusting the door open.

Lan jumped up when he saw the gun and ran at the man. The man fired and was tackled to the ground. Lan then proceeded to punching the man repeatedly in the face. The man screamed and two doctors grabbed him. Lan stood up and Megaman screamed for help.

"HELP! ROLL'S BEEN SHOT! HELP PLEASE!"

-------------Inside Castle Feliray----------

The dark figure from before sat at the throne. Beside him stood two navi's one was wearing white armor with a black stripe running diagonally down it. The other was a girl with pink hair, she wore a black T-shirt with blue jeans.

Kneeling before them was a Eclipse. He glanced up and saw the figure smiling darkly.

"Sir, I would like to report that operation Flameout has been a success."

"Good….(cough) Sarah I want you and Eclipse to go to the Museum of Robotics and bring me the dark chip they have hidden there."

The girl smiled and spoke, "As you wish master." She said as she and Eclipse left the room.

"What of me sir?" asked the man with the black stripe.

"Tigerman…..I want you….to stay here……"

"As you wish Master."

The building was still in ruins from the fight with Megaman. A sliver of light scraped against the man in the throne showed that he was connected to a large amount of medical equipment. He was dying, whoever he was.

He coughed again and covered his mouth with a handkerchief. When the handkerchief moved into the light it revealed that it was covered in blood.

"Master…..are you ok?" asked Tigerman

"…..I am dying……I don't think I'm going to make it to kill Megaman……"

"Do not worry master; if you die I shall kill him for you."

"No….I will kill Megaman myself…."


	4. CHAPTER 4: Megaman Joins Dark Star

Doctors crowded around and took Roll away. Megaman sat in the floor of the emergency room hallway looking at the door were the doctors had taken Roll. Lan and Maylu stood behind him and looked at Megaman. His face was covered in fear.

"Megaman it's going to be ok." Lan said. Megaman jumped up and stood right in Lan's face.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? SHE COULD DIE! AND IT WOULD BE MY FAULT! THAT'S WHY I RAN!!!" screamed Megaman. Lan backed off, Megaman had never yelled at him like that before.

Tears ran down Megaman's face as he ran outside the hospital and down the street, far away from Roll and the pain. As Megaman was running he saw a man in a suit of black armor with a white moon painted on him. Megaman walked up to the man.

"Hello Megaman." The man said

"Hello…..who are you?"

"I am Eclipse and I am here to ask you something. Do you want to run away from Roll? Save her from pain? Do you want to protect her with all your heart?"

"….yes….oh god yes." Said Megaman falling to his knees.

"Then join us Megaman. Join Zerox. You will be far from them, they won't get hurt. You can protect them from the shadows and they will live long happy lives. Join us Megaman and all you love will be safe…."

Megaman knelt there before the man, an inner debate sprung up. Megaman's mind was split in two. On the right stood Megaman, on the left stood a darker version of Megaman.

"NO! Don't do it! Their criminals, don't ruin your life!" screamed the good side

"Do it Megaman. Otherwise Roll will never be safe! You can protect her forever! Join him!" said the dark version

"NO!" cried the good Megaman

"YES!" Said the dark Megaman

Megaman stood from the ground and extended his hand for a handshake. Eclipse met him, "Sign me up." Said Megaman smiling darkly.

--------Inside the hospital two weeks later-----

Dr. Hikari and Roll had survived their injuries and sat in a large waiting room. Lan and Maylu sat with them. Roll looked around the room, as if looking for a certain person. Roll had been in a coma for every day except today.

"Where is Mega?" asked Roll

"We don't know…. He ran away the day you got shot." Said Maylu

"……why would he do this again…?"

"He did this to protect you." Said a familiar voice. Everyone stood and saw Megaman standing before them. At least they thought it was Megaman. He sounded like Megaman, but looked nothing like him. His eyes were red; his clothes were purple instead of blue. He looked stronger than when he left, but he looked like a different Megaman…. A darker Megaman.

Roll stepped toward Megaman. Megaman grabbed her hand and smiled a toothy grin. Roll giggled and flung herself onto him. Only he didn't stagger, he didn't even flinch almost as though he was hit by a feather. As Roll hugged him she felt him return the embrace, he _was_ stronger.

"Mega, you look different…" Roll said pulling away from him.

"I know." Megaman said in a tone that sounded dark almost like a sort of lust covered his words.

"What happened to you?" Roll asked as she backed away from Megaman.

"I knew I couldn't protect you…. So I left…. I left and I vowed I wouldn't return until I could protect you."

Lan and Dr. Hikari stood. Lan pulled Maylu up with him, they noticed something. Megaman looked at Roll with a dark look, as if he was going to do something to her he shouldn't. Maylu grabbed Roll's arm and pulled her toward the door.

Megaman walked toward them smiling darkly, "Why are you leaving? The fun has just begun." He said snapping his fingers. Two dark figures grabbed Roll and Maylu, two others stood between them and the men.

"MEGAMAN!" screamed Roll

"You will be safe from now on Roll. Where I'm taking you, you will always be safe…." With that Megaman and the girls disappeared into a cloud of dust.

Lan screamed and ran forward. The men near him were gone as well. Lan stopped were Maylu had stood.

"Megaman….." he whispered.

------------Inside Castle Feliray-----------

Megaman and the girls found themselves inside a large round room. Roll walked to the center of the room. It was the room where she and Megaman had fought Dr. Cid. She turned and found herself touching noses with Megaman.

"Mega….. why are we here? What's happened to you?"

"We are here because this is where you will be staying from now on."

"WHAT!"

"You will never be in danger. You will stay here, with me, forever and we will be safe."

"Megaman….. you're crazy. I can't stay here in this place!"

"Why not?" asked Megaman becoming angry

"what about when school starts if I can't leave how will I learn?"

"You will stay here and I will teach you."

"MEGAMAN SNAP OUT OF IT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" screamed Maylu. Megaman turned around, a dark cloud seemed to flow from him, and slapped Maylu so hard she fell to the floor. Roll ran to her and looked back at Megaman with a scared face.

"MEGAMAN! How could you!?"

"Roll, you and Maylu will stay here. Forever! You will never leave here, you will be safe forever!" said Megaman cackling madly. He had finally lost his mind.

Clapping was heard and a dark figure stood in the shadows. He emerged to show himself to the girls. Megaman bowed to the man.

He was tall, wore green armor. He had short black hair that covered one eye. His eyes were purple and he was quite pale. He had a long scar that covered from his right eye to his nose. He grinned a toothy grin at Maylu and returned his glance to Megaman. The man had two large wings at his back. One was normal looking; the other was torn as though a creature had ripped it apart.

"Good job Dark Megaman." He said. Megaman stopped his bow and looked at Roll hungrily.

"Thank you master Necroman." He said darkly, he may have looked like Megaman but he definitely wasn't.

Roll looked at Necroman and saw him, it was Nocturnes! "NOCTURNES! You were dead I saw you die!"

"No…you saw my aid die. I have been controlling Omega, Dr. Cid. The one you call Nocturnes, and Count Farado. Now I even control your dear Megaman."

"WHAT!"

"He will do whatever I tell him, watch. Megaman, kiss Roll." He ordered

Megaman leaned down to Roll and forcibly kissed her. Roll could feel a man kissing her but it didn't feel like Megaman, it felt like…..nothing. like she was kissing the air. She felt nothing for this dark Megaman.

"MEGAMAN WHY ARE YOU LISTNING TO THIS MAD MAN!?" Roll screamed

"Because I am a good son. Father told me to be good, so I am good. Megaman does what daddy tells him. Megaman is a good boy." Megaman said as if in a trance, the 'father' was Necroman.

Roll gasped, it was Megaman who stood before her, but then again it was not. It had a body, a voice, but no soul.

Megaman grabbed Roll and pulled her off of the floor. Necroman snapped his fingers and music began to play. Megaman pulled Roll close to him and froze. He looked toward Necroman; he couldn't do anything without Necroman telling him to.

"You may dance for an hour then let her sleep. When that is done meet me alone in the dining hall." Necroman said

"Yes father." Megaman said as he grabbed Roll and began to dance. Roll cried as she danced with him. Megaman was gone, maybe forever.


	5. CHAPTER 5: Escape

Roll sat alone in a dark room inside Castle Feliray. The room was small, not much bigger than a closet. The room had been destroyed during the resistance fight, much like the rest of the castle, so the doors and windows and parts of the walls were metal. On the north wall of the room was a small bed and a desk with a lamp. To the right wall was a bookshelf with three books on it,' The History of Feliray', 'Magic of the element of Fire', and 'War and Peace'.

Roll sat at the chair to the desk and sighed as she threw another wad of paper at the trash can beside the door. It was the tenth time she had tried to draw Necroman; she wanted to let the others know she was ok and what Necroman looked like. Roll could tell that Necroman was strong, much stronger than Megaman even now.

Roll stood and looked outside the window as a voice was heard outside her door. It was the man named Eclipse. Apparently, from what Roll learned, Eclipse was second in command until Megaman arrived. Now Megaman was Colonel and Eclipse was Captain.

Roll listened hard to the conversation outside, it was Megaman and Eclipse.

"….NO...no I told you it's no use. Father has given us an order, and it must be followed."

"WHAT! I will not kill the girl without a good reason!"

"That is why you are weak! That is why you will never find a place at Father's side!"

Through the door Roll couldn't make out which voice was which. She guessed that it was Megaman that called the man Father. However it didn't sound like something Megaman would say. Roll sat down on her bed as the door opened and Megaman entered the room.

Megaman walked to were Roll sat and stopped looking down at her. Megaman wore a long black coat and looked at Roll with the same hungry look as before.

"Hello Madame Roll." He said

"…..what do you want…?"

"To talk with you."

"We'll talk. Since you won't leave until you do…"

"Father wishes for me to kill you…however I do not think I can." Megaman said in a happy tone. Roll's expression changed from an angry 'I don't care' to a blank 'he cares?'.

"Why?"

"Because," Megaman said squatting down to Roll and placing his hand on her cheek, "there is something about you…. Like I need to be with you….. Why? Father told me it was nothing…. What is it?"

"Megaman……. Do you not remember anything?"

"All I know is what Father has told me. That he is my father, I listen to him, and that the humans need to be irradiated."

_Oh my god, he wiped Megaman's memory!_ Roll screamed in her head as she looked at Megaman. Megaman leaned in toward her, Roll could feel the heat from his breath as he leaned in. He looked so, helpless, so scared. It was all Roll could do to keep from crying…

"Roll, I'm going to ask you this simple question. Do you want to get away from here?"

"…..yes….."

"Tomorrow I am to execute you in the gardens outside. When I go I want you to shoot me. When you do Father will try to stop you, I will divert him from you and I want you to run. Run far away from here! Find help and….when you return…….tell me one thing….."

"What….."

"Who am I………" Megaman said as he fell into a kiss with Roll. However unlike the last kiss with this 'Dark Megaman' there was a soul. There was a love behind the kiss, it wasn't plain. It was a kiss between two lovers. And Roll loved every second of it.

--------THE NEXT DAY AT THE EXECUTION------

Roll stood in front of Megaman. He held a gun to her head and looked at her darkly. Roll was waiting, waiting for Megaman's signal for her to turn, take the gun and shoot Megaman. She didn't want to, but she needed to get help. Megaman had no memories, no soul, he was a hollow shell that needed a life. Roll was going to find a way to bring him back, no matter what.

The signal was for Megaman to say, "Do you Roll confess to these Crimes of which you have created….Made."

The slip were he said created was the signal. Megaman began to recite the speech.

"Roll, you have made treason against Necroman by trying to consort with the outside. We have found letters you tried to have sent to Lan Hikari! WE KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! And for this you shall die! But we are a strongly diplomatic group, so we shall leave you a vote."

"Do you Roll confess to these Crimes of which you have created…Made?" Megaman said.

Roll turned around, grabbed the gun and shot Megaman in the chest. Megaman fell back, off the stair he stood on. Necroman and the guards ran toward Roll. Megaman screamed that Roll was running inside the castle. Everyone turned and ran.

Roll ran and ran, never looking back. Necroman stood by Megaman and turned to him.

"Why did you let her run?" he asked darkly

"Because Father….. I love her…."

Necroman turned his hand and slapped Megaman, blood appeared at the corner of Megaman's mouth and at the gunshot.

"How did you learn of these memories?"

"I…..love her……I always have….. Love is not a memory….. It is in the heart. AND THAT IS SOMETHING YOU CAN NEVER TAKE FROM ME!"

Necroman laughed and walked up the stairs to the Castle, "We shall see." He muttered.

Roll ran more and more, through the ruins of Altaria Central, into Altaria Major, and past Altaria Minor. Roll continued to run until she was as far away from Castle Feliray as possible. She turned and looked at where she was. She stood in a large circle of flowers next to a lake. A large sign pointed in four directions each one labeled. Roll read the sign, "North, Feliray. South, Den-Tech. East, Kangalm. West Altaria Flats." Roll turned south and ran farther away from Megaman all the time thinking.

_I will save you! I will get your memories back! I love you Megaman, just don't die!_

-----------IN DEN-TECH CITY A DAY LATTER-----------

Lan and Dr. Hikari sat inside the SciLabs replacement building. Since the lab had been destroyed it had began to be rebuilt, now the lower three floors were finished but the top floor wasn't so they sat in the lobby. Lan looked at his father, wondering, where is Megaman and the girls. Just as Lan was about to speak his mind the doors thrust open.

A girl in pink clothes, covered in rain, and panting entered the building. It was Roll. Lan stood with his father and ran to the girl just in time to catch her fall. Roll looked at Lan and the doctor with a faint smile.

"Hi….." she said panting.

"Are you ok?" asked the doctor

"I'm fine."

"Where's Megaman and Maylu?" asked Lan as he saw they weren't with Roll.

"…..Megaman…..is working for Zerox. Its leader is Necroman, the real Nocturnes. The one we killed was a copy of him, only one times his power. Megaman……lost all his memories…..he calls Necroman……father."

The doctor gasped, he had seen mind control on Navi's before. But now that the navi's were human, there was no telling what damage it could wreak on them.

"But…..where is Maylu?" asked Lan again.

"Necroman had me and her separated…. I don't know where she is, I'm sorry Lan…."

Lan sighed and stood. He looked out the window at the rain outside and turned to his father. "We need help."

"I know, and I have just the thing. Roll, I want you to find Protoman, Gutsman, any navi's that you think might help Megaman, get Shademan if you have to. WE need to construct a powerful force of humans and Navis if we are going to have any chance at saving Megaman and destroying Necroman."

"But why do we need such a force?"

"Because…. They just announced that the Darkloids are back, under the direction of Megaman Dark Soul."

"WHAT!"

"it was announced today, Megaman has finally lost it. The dark part of him that Shademan once controlled, and the part that Necroman now holds, have recreated Dark Megaman. He has no emotion all he wants is to kill and destroy….and now….."

"We have to kill him forever!" said a new voice. It was Chaud, he had entered the room with Protoman.

"And how do we do that?" asked Roll.

"…….we destroy Megaman….. I'm sorry Roll but we have to kill Megaman…."


	6. CHAPTER 6: Resistance

Maylu sat in the throne room of Castle Feliray. Megaman and Necroman sat in front of her talking, or Dark Megaman I should say. Dark looked at Necroman and began to speak again.

"Sir, this girl is the one we need." Said Dark

"Are you certain Dark Soul?" asked Necroman

"Yes sir, I am positive. This girl, Maylu, is a friend of Lan Hikari's; he would do anything for her."

"Are you sure Dark?"

"Positive master, if you remember I once was friends with this Lan."

"I know, but now you know who the winner of this battle is don't you?"

"Yes sire', long live Dark Star and the WWW." Said Dark as he stood and exited the room. Necroman stood from his seat. The wings at his back have retracted into his back and he is wearing a long black coat. On this coat is Dark Star's insignia, a gold circle with a white star (resembling Bass's) in the center with two black swords behind. Also on this coat, in red print, were the letters WWW in the top right hand corner.

Necroman walked to the window, which covered the entire east wall. Maylu turned to look at him as he spoke.

"You know Maylu; your friends must really care for you…"

"….why do you say that?"

"Two reasons, one Megaman, before he became dark, saved Roll. And two, your friends are mounting a resistance force to destroy me."

"How can you know that if you have never left this castle?"

"I have seen it; it shall happen in the future, you didn't think this eye was normal did you?" Necroman asked as he moved his hair showing his right eye, which to this moment had remained hidden; it was nothing but a metal and wire socket with a small glass eye inside.

"This eye of mine can see the near future, but let me tell you this Maylu. The future is not set in stone. Your heart can always change it." Necroman clapped his hands and two guards entered the room.

"Take her to the tower. She is to be held there until the army arrives, but do not harm her. She is a guest, not a prisoner!"

-------DEN-TECH CITY: NEW SCILABS-------

Lan and Roll sat at the end of a long dinner table. At the tables were many chairs each waiting to be filled with people. The people that would fill these chairs were the people that would help save Megaman.

Dr. Hikari stood at a large holoscreen. On the screen was an image blueprint of Castle Feliray. The double doors at the end of the room opened and Chaud, Dex, Gutsman, Protoman, Numberman, and Mr. Higsby. Lan smiled when he saw Higsby. They each sat down at the table, many more chairs remained empty.

Lan was just about to speak when the door opened again. This time more evil members from Lan's past entered. It was odd seeing these people wanting to help Megaman, after trying to kill him. Lan and Roll gasped simultaneously as Quickman, Cutman, Magicman, Flashman, Drillman, Knightman, Magnetman, Airman, Woodman, Skullman, Iceman, Fireman, Starman, and Blizzardman entered the room. Friends and foes all took their seats and listened as Dr. Hikari began to speak.

"Everyone, you are friend and foe alike. However you have all came here for the same reason. Dark Star and the WWW have once again risen. This time however they have more power than ever. After a long time of surveillance in Castle Feliray, the Dark Star and WWW base, I have found a large amount of Navi's joined to the groups."

"In the WWW: Spiralman, Cloudman, Soliceman, Gravityman, Freezeman, Tigerman, Beastman, Flashman, Bubbleman, Blasterman, Youlete, Blastman, Diveman, Belero, Bombman, Stoneman, Serenade, Flameman, Elecman, Hatman, Mapman, Cain, and Sparkman."

"In Dark Star: Shademan, Cosmoman, Knightmare, Eclipse, Asteroid Videoman, Tregen, Negativeman, Keyman, Desertman, Plantman, Lament, Prelude, Circusman, Minuet, Demonman, Heatman, Goldman, Bronzeman, Silverman, Pharoahman, Brightman, Timeman, Thunderman, Kingman, and Gyroman."

"And finally the most powerful Navi's we will face, Necroman, Dark Megaman, Maceman, Swordman, Bowman, Axeman, and Spearman."

"You all have fought Megaman in the past as friend and foe. Now we must fight all of these Navi's, Megaman, and the army they have created so that we can save Megaman, Den-Tech, and the entire world."

Everyone looked around, friends smiled at friends as foes spoke in hushed tones of plans gown aria.

It was Magicman who spoke first. "How are we to destroy a force that large? Yes we're strong, but not that strong!"

"Don't worry. I have new powers to give all of you; each power that you shall receive shall make you five times as strong as you are now. With this, a good plan, and a strong will we can destroy Dark Star and the WWW, regain Megaman's memory, and stop Necroman from destroying the world!"

It was Fireman who stood first. "I will do it! To save Megaman!" Others stood and agreed they should save Megaman. Lan and Roll smiled, it was time to take the battle to Castle Feliray, to Necroman's doors. It was time to destroy Dark Star once and for all!

-----------????????????--------------

As the man in blue and white ran he saw what once was the city of Den-Tech. Ruins everywhere, it was horrible. Fire, blood, death, destruction, and sitting at the top of it was Dark Star. As he ran he looked up and saw the IGNITIOUS VIRUS the virus that had started it all. As he ran the virus looked down on him with hungry eyes.

It was a large virus that floated in midair. Surrounding its body was a circle of blue flame. The body itself was strange, for a virus it looked a lot like a navi. It had hair, a face, and emotions, everything Navi's had. The figure in flames looked down on the one man it hadn't killed yet.

"Megaman…." It growled slowly, the voice resembling that of its opponent. Megaman cursed as a flame like claw reached down toward him. Megaman slid away and fired a shot at the virus. It backed away and straightened its mouth toward the sky. As it opened its mouth a burst of black fire spewed from it. The fire soon took form; it became a large black dragon.

The virus closed its mouth and watched as its new creation was ready to devour its opponent. The dragon roared and ran forward at Megaman. Megaman slid away and continued to run. He ran inside an old ruined building. He ran up to an old man there as the man spun his chair around to face him. It was Dr. Hikari, only much, much older.

"Dad, I need to find Megaman Past."

"I know, take this and use it on any door; it will take you to the past. It should take you to the exact day that she died, and the virus was released."

"Thank you father."

"I know…… be careful and Megaman….."

"Yes?"

"……good luck out there…."

Megaman took the key the doctor gave him and thrust it into a door. Light engulfed Megaman as he found himself inside SciLabs ten years in the past. It was time to stop the future from coming, to kill the one who started it……

"Roll……." Megaman Future said as he ran out of the building looking for the pink Navi.

---------Castle Feliray--------

Necroman and Shademan stood on the balcony of the castle. They looked down onto the courtyard, at the army that was created to destroy the humans and lead Dark Star to controlling the entire world. Shademan looked at the force, grinning a toothy grin.

"Do you think this will work sir?" asked Shademan

"Yes…. I know it will. With you, Dark Soul, and I. we shall destroy those stupid humans!"

Shademan turned around as Megaman Dark Soul entered the balcony.

"Hello Master Shademan, Master Necroman, how goes the preparations?"

"Excellent." Said Necroman

"Most wonderful Dark Soul." Said Shademan

"What force am I to command?" asked Megaman Dark Soul.

"Force 132, Omega fleet, 3rd district of the Dark Star army. You are now Colonel Dark Soul."

"Thank you Master Necroman." Megaman said as he left.

Shademan turned to the force once again. "I shall be going Master Necroman. Soon it shall begin."

"Yes….soon it shall……the beginning of the end….. The end of beginnings……"


	7. CHAPTER 7: The Battle Begins

Roll and Dr. Hikari stood in the center of Den-Tech city. All around them stood the force that would fight against Dark Star. As the group began to move toward Altaria Central and Castle Feliray everyone watching them cheered. The entire city supported them.

That was when however a bullet rang out. Roll fell to the ground as a figure, resembling Megaman, appeared. It marched up to Roll with its gun drawn. Roll gasped when she saw the figure, she had dreamed of him the night before.

In Roll's dream this man that looked like an older Megaman, was fighting the younger Megaman. Megaman elder won the fight, killing Megaman young. Elder then turned to Roll who was sitting down at the time. He ran at her screaming, "You're the reason we all die tonight!"

The Old Megaman stood over Roll as everyone drew their weapons on him.

"You are the reason we will all die tonight!" he said before vanishing into thin air.

Roll, who hadn't been hurt severely, stood and marched on to the castle. She was going to see this battle through no matter what.

------------Castle Feliray--------------

"Sirs I would like to inform you that the Resistance Army has been sighted to the east." Said the Captain.

"Good, shall we proceed?" asked Eclipse to Necroman.

"Yes we shall, launch the Dreadnaught!"

The dreadnaught was the code name for the first fleet and force of the army. It consisted of Spiral, Cloud, Solice, Gravity, Freeze, Tiger, Beast, and Flashman. All strong Navi's waiting their orders from Tigerman to destroy all that approached the castle.

Necroman stood and walked to the top floor of the castle, which was a large open airport area. Sitting in the port was a large black and gold flagship. Necroman stepped inside and was greeted by Megaman Dark Soul.

The two of them lifted off and rose slowly into the sky. All the guards turned and faced the gates of the castle, it was time to fight. Tigerman, Bombman, Flameman, Shademan, Negativeman, Goldman, Pharoahman, and Megaman Dark Soul where the Colonels of the army, each one headed a different group, eight in all.

It was time to fight, to the death!

-----------------Outside Altaria Central--------------

"We can't do this." Roll said

"Yes we can, I called for backup." Said Dr. Hikari. Just as the doctor said this hundreds of ships flew over firing at the city.

"Who are they?" asked Roll.

"Funny you wouldn't remember us, since we did save your life." Said a voice. Roll turned and ran into the arms of Balthier.

"BALTHIER! What are you doing here?" Roll asked.

"We're here too." Said Vann as he motioned to the others, Fran, Basch, and Ashe. Samuel, Alex, and a new member walked up.

"Hi. I'm Paul." Said the new member of the group. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"how did you get here? How did you leave Ivalice?" Roll asked

"I helped with that." Said Dr. Hikari as he walked up to the girl. "You see Roll, when the two worlds clashed they left a small rip between them. Right before Dark Star attacked I used this dimensional rip to send a message to Balthier and the others. Then they walked to the spot in their world that linked to the rip in ours. When they steeped trough the rip, they ended up here. So now they brought some friends to help us fight." Dr. Hikari said as he motioned to the ships over head.

"Yep. These are all the members of the Ivalice Reconstruction Alliance. Or IRA for short." Said Vann.

Roll turned back to the others and introduced her friends from Ivalice. Then they all ran toward Castle Feliray. It was time to pay Megaman and Necroman a visit.

--------------Castle Feliray Skies----------------

Megaman Dark Soul walked toward the head of the ship, where Necroman stood. He looked out the window onto the Castle grounds below.

"Do you think they will win?" asked Megaman Dark Soul

"Who?"

"The resistance. Do you think they will win?"

"They may win the first battle, but they will not finish the war alive….."

A man walked up to the two of them and spoke. "Excuse me Masters, but I would like to inform you that the resistance forces have reached the gate."

"Excellent. Tell the guards to attack at will."

"Yes master."

------------Castle Feliray Grounds------------

The guards looked toward the gate and saw the resistance moving their way. Shademan began to speak as he ascended the stairs to the castle.

"People of Dark Star, people of WWW, it is time to destroy these stupid humans once and for all! Fight them, kill them, and we shall live on as rulers of this world and many others!" Shademan shouted to the navis.

_Stupid fools. While you fight, I and the Masters will be far away from here ruling this world. You shall die for nothing!_ Shademan thought as he walked up the last stair to the inside of Castle Feliray.

---------------Castle Feliray Gates--------------

The resistance forces ran at the gate. Over head hundreds of their ships flew to destroy Castle Feliray and Necroman forever. Little did they know that they were facing two thousand airships and a fighting force of fifteen thousand.

The gates opened and the two forces stood their ground. At least three feet from each other. It was time for the final battle. The ending of the story. The battle to save the entire world.

_I'm coming Megaman, just hold on…._


	8. CHAPTER 8:Bomb and Tiger, Mega Awakens

The two armies ran at one another. Bullets, fire, ice, lightning, wind, earth, light, and shadow all clashed. Roll had somehow been pitted in a one-on-one fight against Tigerman. Roll had been given two weapons, by Dr. Hikari, to fight against Tigerman. A strong buster gun and a sword. Roll had given the doctor an odd look when he gave her these weapons, "Why would I need them I have everyone else to protect me."

"Because Roll, I have a special job for you. There are eight Navi Master that must be defeated, and you and Lan are the ones to do it."

The eight Navi Masters that the doctor spoke of where Tigerman, Bombman, Flameman, Shademan, Negativeman, Goldman, Pharaohman, and Megaman Dark Soul, each of them would have to be defeated to find and fight Necroman.

Roll and Lan, who had been given a sword and gun as well, much to the reluctance of his father, where now fighting two different Navi Masters. Roll VS Tigerman, and Lan VS Bombman.

----------LAN VS BOMBMAN--------------

Lan had gotten into the castle only a short way before finding himself in a giant room. Inside this room where hundreds of bombs and viruses. Dr. Hikari had created a new invention to help Lan, Dex, Chaud, himself, and Maylu. This invention was called the Navi Suit. This suit was worn over normal clothing and it allowed any human to look and act as a navi would. Which in this case allowed them to see the viruses and control certain elements, such as electricity, through the swords that Megaman would use as chips.

FlameSword for Lan, WaterSword for Dex, WindSword for Chaud, ElecSword for Maylu, LightSword to Roll, ShadowSword to fight Necroman, and the weapon that Dr. Hikari held, the OmegaBlade. Each sword held a specific element. Dr. Hikari's blade however held all the elements and could control the elements around him.

The Navi Suit that Lan wore was blue, much like Megaman's jumpsuit. It held Megaman's crest on the chest of it; however it was different because the suit could be damaged. If Megaman was shot, for example, he would be hurt and lose data. If Lan was shot he would be hurt, bleed, and the suit would remain unhurt. If the suit was shot however with a strong electrical force it could short out and be useless.

Lan steeped to the center of the room and saw Mets everywhere. (the little viruses with hard hats) Lan drew the buster gun that was fused into the suit and shot at them. Each hit landed and they burst into smoke.

_Huh, so this is what Megaman feels like when he fights…_ Lan thought as he heard a sudden noise. He turned around and saw Bombman standing behind him.

"Hello Lan Hikari, welcome to your grave." He said sprouting a bomb from thin air and thrusting it at Lan.

Lan spun out of the way and fired at Bombman. Bombman laughed as the shots bounced off him. "Did you think that puny little toy could hurt me!?" he said as he threw two bombs. Lan jumped over the first and spun away from the second. Bombman looked angry and this time sprouted an odd looking bomb. It had a little red counter on the top if it. The counter read 10.

Bombman threw the bomb to the floor and his arm became a large Gatling gun. He fired round after round at Lan. The suit that Lan wore also enhanced his speed, he ran nimbly around his opponent missing ever bullet. Then Lan saw the bomb, it now read 5. It was a time bomb!

----------ROLL VS TIGERMAN-----------

Tigerman extended his claws and ran at Roll. Roll quickly spun to the side missing the slash and returned it with a barrage of gunfire. Each shot hit Tigerman like a brick, this was way too easy. Roll fired again and Tigerman jumped onto a large statue in the garden where they fought. Six other guards ran at Roll, she returned at them with her sword arm.

Roll spun around slicing each guard and saw something. It was the airships above. The fleet was being attacked by another. At the head of the Dark Star fleet was a large flagship, _Megaman and Necroman must be in there. _Roll thought as she readied to strike Tigerman, who now stood without any guards.

"Impressive…." Said Tigerman as he slashed at the girl again. "But you will not win… as we speak your friend Lan is about to be blown to bits by Bombman. Then when I kill you, your poor defenseless doctor and that girl will die!"

"NO!!" screamed Roll as she thrust her sword into the unsuspecting Tigerman's chest. Tigerman clutched at the sword in his chest and fell to the ground. Suddenly screams were heard all around it was the first force that Dark Star had. Tigerman had commanded it and now all the navis that were part of it fell to the ground. They suddenly changed, the emblems of Dark Star fell off of them and they rose back up, now fighting with Roll.

Dark Star's commanders were mind controlling the navis, just like Necroman was Megaman. Roll ran toward the doctor, out of breath she muttered, "Lan….. is…. Bombman……. Explosion……."

-------The Bridge of the Dark Star Control Ship------

Necroman cursed as the first force fell. Megaman Dark Soul looked out the window at the ground below and saw Roll. An odd feeling covered Megaman, a feeling like he wanted to help her, to save her from dying. He looked toward Necroman, who was still cursing and walking toward the control panel.

_Why do I feel like this…. I feel like I'm being ripped apart….like two different me's are playing tug a war with my mind…. What's wrong with me?_

Then Megaman heard a voice in his mind.

"You love her…. You want to save her…. You are not Megaman Dark Soul, son of Necroman. You are Megaman, hero of the world, and brother to Lan Hikari…. Do not listen to him, he is controlling you. Megaman, come out, break the spell, become who you once where…." It was his voice, but why would he hear it in his mind.

The words tumbled around in his mind like a weed in a dust storm. A tornado of memories suddenly filled his mind. He remembered Lan, Maylu, Dex, Chaud, Roll, Protoman, he remembered Balthier, Vann, Fran, Ashe, Bach, and he remembered all the years he had lived, the birthdays the sorrows, the day he kissed Roll for the first time…. Every memory flooded his mind like an old movie.

Megaman clutched his head and fell to the floor screaming. Necroman staggered his mind control was broken, but by what?

"How!? It's not possible! HOW DID YOU BREAK MY SPELL?" Necroman shouted as Megaman rose from the floor. His color had changed, he looked like himself, and he looked like Megaman. Megaman slowly opened his eyes and looked piercingly at Necroman. Suddenly he shot across the room and pointed a sword at Necroman's neck.

"WHERE IS ROLL!!!!" he shouted

--------LAN VS BOMBMAN--------

Lan ran toward the bomb and pierced it with his sword. The counter stopped. Lan lifted the bomb and threw it at Bombman. Bombman caught the bomb, forgetting what it was, and fell back. He screamed into the air as Lan dived out of the door. The room was engulfed in flames as Bombman existed no more.

Roll and the doctor ran to Lan.

Two Navi's down, six to go.

----------VANN ASHE FRAN BALTHIER BASCH---------

The gang from Ivalice stood in the center of the battlefield, locked in combat with Flameman. Vann held a gun, Balthier a gun, Ashe a bow, Basch a sword, and Fran two swords. They ran at Flameman. Flameman extended his arms and fire spewed everywhere engulfing the entire field.

Suddenly Spiralman, a member of the first force of Dark Star, fired along with the others at Flameman. Flameman staggered and fired again.

Vann fired a barrage of gunfire as he was hit and sent to the ground engulfed in blue flames. Balthier cursed and through a bottle onto Vann's body, the fire disappeared. Again and again the attacked Flameman, and each time Flameman was damaged.

Finally Flameman engulfed himself in flames. He looked like a ball of fire. He ran toward the group until he was shot by Iceman.

Balthier laughed as Flameman's fire was extinguished. "Three down." He said, running with everyone else to the interior of the castle.

-----------Inside Castle Feliray-------------

Roll, Lan, and the doctor all ran up a flight of stairs and found themselves in a large tower. Chained to the wall in front of them was Maylu.

Lan ran to Maylu and began to undo the shackles.

"Maylu! Are you alright?" Lan asked as he unlocked the last shackle.

Maylu flung herself onto Lan holding him as tightly as she could, "LAN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Roll and the doctor looked at each other and laughed, it seemed that the two humans had completely forgotten about the doctor and Roll standing right behind them.

"I missed you too Maylu." Lan said laughing as Maylu clutched onto him more. Lan squirmed to get out of her grasp. He couldn't breathe.

"Maylu….I can't breathe….." he said turning blue. Maylu giggled and pulled away. The doctor cleared his throat to signal that he was still there. Lan and Maylu blushed slightly as they stood.

"Where are Necroman and Megaman?" asked the doctor

"The last time I saw them they said that they were going to board a ship to bomb the city." Said Maylu

"WHAT!" cried everyone


	9. CHAPTER 9: NECROMAN DIES!

Megaman held the sword to Necroman's neck while he stood behind him clutching Necroman's arms so he couldn't fight back.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Megaman screamed again.

"…..you killed her…." Necroman said in a serious tone. Megaman's face was covered in horror and disbelieve.

_No, I couldn't have…. Not Roll…._ He thought, the lie sinking into his mind. "YOUR LYING!" Megaman yelled as he pulled the sword higher on Necroman's neck.

"No I'm not, you killed her, and you stabbed her through the heart and killed her!"

"…..what where her last words….."

"Why Megaman, I love you. Those were the last words she said before you killed her."

Megaman let the lie sink inside him more. He believed him. Megaman pulled back from Necroman and dropped the blade. He sulked down to the floor and sat there crying.

"So, what are you going to do now, Mr. Megaman?" Necroman asked

"……..Nothing…..you win….." Megaman could remember absolutely nothing. His memories that had once flooded his mind were gone, replaced by a black cloud.

--------------Castle Feliray Airport-----------------

Lan, Maylu, Dr. Hikari, and Roll ran to the airport on top of the castle. All the ships had been taken, except one, a small ship that could hold only the small group. Lan and the group ran onboard and the autopilot engaged.

Everyone looked outside and saw that they were flying into the large airship where Megaman and Necroman were. Roll drew her sword and sighed, she hoped she wouldn't have to fight Megaman.

-----------Castle Feliray Airport-----------

Balthier and the group stopped as they reached the airport of the castle. The last ship had just taken off with Lan and Co, inside. Then a shot rang out and Megaman Elder appeared. He fired hundreds of rounds a second at Balthier.

Balthier dogged each one and fired back. Vann drew his gun and fired, only to be shot down by Megaman Elder.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Megaman Elder screamed as he shot down Basch and Ashe.

Fran screamed at Balthier, "This is not our fight! We must turn back!" Balthier obeyed and left the room.

Megaman Elder turned toward the empty ship bay as a small attack plane flew in. He jumped onto the ship and with one pull ripped the hull apart. He jumped inside, killed the guards, fixed the hull, and then flew off to the ship outside.

"Next stop, Necroman and Roll…"

-----------Castle Feliray Grounds-----------

The two armies stopped fighting. The resistance looked at their opponents. Suddenly all the Dark Star operatives fell to the ground. The resistance cheered and the ships above stopped fighting. The war was over, now it was up to Roll to fight to stop the end of the world.

The resistance army in the sky landed, the ground forces stormed the castle. Everyone got into a position; they wanted to watch the final battle.

One last ship left the castle heading for the airship. Inside was Megaman Elder, and with him a gun and a bullet. And this bullet was for Roll….

-----------------On board the airship _Fate_--------------

Necroman walked toward the door as it opened and Roll and the others stormed the bridge. Megaman stood and saw Roll, he then ran at Necroman, screaming "YOU LIAR!"

Necroman spun around releasing a shock wave from his hand sending Megaman and the others flying around the bridge.

"So this is it. The Finale of the war. The ending of the beginning, the beginning of the ending. It is time for only one to leave this ship. And it will be ME!" Necroman said as he released a second shock wave onto the group.

Roll stood and ran at Necroman. Roll swung her blade down and Necroman caught the blade and shot Roll in the face with another shock wave. Roll flew backward and slammed her head onto the wall, fainting.

Megaman stood and ran at Necroman this time two long blades in his hands. Necroman's left hand became a sword, while his right stayed at its cuncouser state. Necroman countered the blades with his own and fired another shock wave. Megaman stood his ground and sliced at Necroman, striking his right arm. Necroman cried out and fired again. This time Megaman flew all the way across the bridge and slammed into Lan, who was standing from the floor.

Maylu drew her blade and ran at Necroman and pierced his left arm. Necroman screamed and readied to fire another wave, this one right in Maylu's face. Maylu looked at Lan with tears in her eyes. Lan mouthed the word 'no' as Necroman fired. Maylu slammed into the wall, completely unconscious.

Next was Doctor Hikari. He ran at Necroman and jumped over his head. The doctor turned and pierced Necroman's body with the blade. Necroman crouched down in pain and fell to the floor. Lan ran to Maylu, Lan to Roll, and the doctor stood his ground.

Suddenly the doors opened and Chaud and Dex ran inside with their navis.

"Chaud, Dex, what are you doing here?" asked Lan

"We have a problem. Necroman isn't the one who's been leading these people!" said Chaud

"WHAT!" everyone cried as Roll and Maylu awoke.

"It seems that a strong virus, resembling Megaman, has been controlling Necroman, who's been controlling Megaman, who's been controlling the other navis." Said Chaud

"So where is this virus?" asked the doctor

"In the flying city right in front of us." Said Dex

Everyone stood and looked out of the window. Now floating before them, unseen before, was a giant floating island. The island seemed to have been ripped from the ground and thrust into the air, because there where spikes of earth descending from it.

On this island was a large castle. And at the top of this castle was a large flat tower, made into a battle arena. Whoever was controlling everyone wanted them to come and fight.

Everyone walked toward the door and heard a voice. It was Necroman's body that was speaking, but it wasn't Necroman's voice.

"So you finally have learned of the truth? Yes, well Necroman never was a good general anyway; you did me a favor killing him."

"Who are you!?" asked Megaman

"I am you, but I am also myself. I am light, and I am dark. Soon you will all die, and it will not matter. I guess that since you call me a virus I am the Nightmare Virus."

"So, Nightmare what is your plan?" asked the doctor

"Two things, one destroy you, and two, rule this world with fear and power! If you want to stop me then come to the Castello of Broken Dreams. Not that you would survive!"

Suddenly everyone jumped as a bullet rang out. It was Megaman Elder. He aimed his gun at Roll and fired again. Roll was thrown to the ground by Protoman, who took the bullet. Maylu threw her sword to Megaman who took it and dived at his older self. Megaman Elder grabbed the blade and broke in with his hands.

"You can't beat me! Just give me the girl!" Megaman Elder said

"WHY!?" asked Megaman young

"Because when you go to that castle, she will be the reason that all of you die! That is what your dreams meant, Roll would kill Lan and Maylu, then you would kill Roll. If you don't then Nightmare has already won!"

"WHAT!" yelled Roll, "I would never hurt them, they're my friends!"

"You won't, but you won't be you when you enter the castle. If you don't believe me go ahead and kill yourself. The future will remain the same, Nightmare will rule the entire world!" and with that Megaman Elder was gone.

Megaman looked at Roll and they all walked toward the ship. "I guess the only way to know the truth is to kill Nightmare."

---------------Inside the Castello of Broken Dreams--------------

"Soon Megaman will die, and the world will be ours!" said Shademan.

"Yes, soon my pet, very soon. Now go! Stop them from arriving. I don't want to be interrupted!" said a dark figure sitting on a throne of metal.

The throne room was carved of black stone and lined in metal. The floor held a strange design. The room was round and in the center of the purple and yellow rug in the room was Megaman's crest, only it was different. The colors were all wrong, yellow and purple replaced the black and red.

Shademan bowed to his new master and left the room. As he left a figure was seen from the corner. It was Colonel. He jumped in front of the dark figure on the throne and pulled out his blade. He ran toward the figure.

Without so much as lifting a figure the dark man moved his eyes to Colonel and then to the wall at the side of the room. Suddenly Colonel was picked up and thrown across the room slamming into the wall. A heavy vale of unconsciousness hit Colonel as he slammed into the wall. The figure on the throne laughed silently and looked to the door, awaiting the time that Megaman would walk through the door.


	10. CHAPTER 10: Castello of Broken Dreams

Castello of Broken Dreams was a large cathedral like castle. Its towers rose higher than any other that then group had seen. There were seven towers on the castle. Each tower had its own flag, and on these flags where the symbols of the elements. The Tower of Fire, to the east, Tower of Wind, to the west, Tower of Earth to the north, And the Tower of Water to the south. In the center of these towers was a large tower with a flat top. Clearly this was where the battle was to take place.

The ship landed upon the ground near the gate and everyone entered the castle. The inside of the castle was enormous; it was filled with old paintings and tapestries. The entry hall was a large circle with three hall sprouting from it. Everyone gathered in the center and decided to take the northern route. Bad choice!

As the group entered a large round room the door behind them sank into the wall. Everyone gasped and turned to see Shademan sitting at an organ playing a song. They drew their weapons and readied for a fight.

Shademan turned and looked at the group, Roll caught his eye and he spoke.

"Well if it isn't my little dessert." Shademan said smiling a toothy grin at Roll.

Megaman jumped in front of Roll, "You stay away from her!" he screamed at Shademan

"Wheeeheeeheee, how sweet you want to protect her. That shall only make devouring her all the sweeter!"

Lan and Chaud jumped in front of Megaman and pushed him back, "We'll take it from here Megaman you go and find that virus!" Lan said

"What!?"

"Don't worry Mega, me, Lan, Dex, Maylu, Chaud, Proto, Dr. Hikari, and Gutsman will take it from here. You go find the virus." Roll said

"….Right…." Megaman said as he ran through the next door to the throne room.

Shademan grinned and stood from the chair at the organ slowly. He popped his neck and looked at the group before him.

"Shall we dance?" he said as he opened his wings releasing a swarm of bats from within them.

-------------------------------------------

Megaman entered the throne room wondering what the virus was like, he quickly found out. Megaman stood on the crest in the center of the room and saw two eyes glowing in the darkness. The dark figure on the throne stood and bowed to his guest.

"Good evening, Megaman." He said

"Hello. So you're the virus that has been controlling me and Necroman?"

"Correct. Although calling me a virus is such an archaic term. I am a navi just as you where. Now I am a human, just as you are."

"So just who are you?"

"Me, I am you. Only stronger, faster, and smarter." The figure said. When he said stronger he shot a statue destroying it, when he said faster he suddenly appeared behind Megaman, and when he said smarter he hung from the ceiling.

"I am what you want to be, but what you fear. You fear somethin don't you Megaman. All people do, what's your greatest fear. I think I know."

"Oh yeah, so what is it?"

"You love Roll; however you are afraid of this love. Because you don't want Roll to be hurt by people like Shademan. You have always protected Roll, and now that you have shown her you love her, you fear more. You fear that one day you will fall, and she will be left defenseless." The man said as he circled Megaman.

"How do you know this!?" Megaman screamed

"Because I am YOU!" the man screamed back as he let loose a maniacal laugh. The moonlight caught him and Megaman saw his opponent for the first time. It was him! Megaman was fighting himself!

"But how!? You're me!?"

"HAHAHA! Oh no, I am much better than you are! I am the creator of nightmares, the destroyer of dreams, and the part of you that yearns to sin. Every person in this world has their opposite; you are a perfect little boy Megaman. You listen to your elders, you do good deeds, but inside of you, inside of me, there is that part of you that wants to sin. To kill, to destroy, to love, I am that which you fear Megaman!"

"NO….NO! I DON"T BELIVE YOU!" Megaman said backing away from the copy of himself. The man looked like him, but there were some differences. Such as his clothes were purple, yellow, black, dark green, and pale red, and he wore a long gold cape. He looked like some mad copy of Megaman. Megaman could almost feel the insanity in the man's mind.

"Oh, but you do. You know it. I know what you want to do, but fear. I have seen the way you looked at Roll…"

"DON'T BRING HER INTO THIS!"

"And why not. Isn't she the reason that you broke my spell?"

He was right, and Megaman knew it, as much as he hated to admit it this Dark Megaman was right.

"Now, you didn't come here to talk about fear did you? You came to kill me. So shall we begin?"

"Yes, lets."

"Ah, but you will not win easily. I never lose!"

"Ha, funny, neither do I!"

-----------------------------------------------

Shademan grabbed a small microphone piece from the side of the organ and screamed his bat like scream into it. Sonar waves shot out of the speakers in the castle and the organ pipes. Everyone fell to the ground clutching their ears. Shademan laughed a high pitched vampiric laugh; he was enjoying the humans' pain.

Roll slowly dragged herself across the floor and sneaked up behind Shademan. Roll slowly lifted into the air and thrust her sword at Shademan. Shademan screamed in pain as the blade protruded from his chest. The sonar waves ceased and quite returned to the room. Everyone stood and were almost knocked back down as Shademan released a blinding light and a strong wave of power. As the light disappeared Shademan stood before them, different than before.

Shademan now looked as he once did; only now his colors had changed. Purple replaced by silver. Yellow replaced by red. Red replaced by black. Another difference was that he no longer had any arms of legs. Instead the body was held by the large pair of wings, and a two long spiked tails had protruded from his back. He looked a lot stronger than before.

Shademan opened his mouth and a surge of sonic waves shot our heroes around the room. Lan looked toward Maylu, who now lay unconscious in front of Shademan. Shademan looked down at Maylu with a hungry look.

Lan slowly rose from the ground, the sonar waves still blaring. He ran at Shademan, propelled by some strange force, and fired rapidly at him. Shademan was taken aback by the scene, never in his life had any human stood and ran at him during the sonic blast. Shademan knew his time was limited so he flew up higher so Lan couldn't reach him.

Shademan looked up and saw a bell and grinning sinisterly, fired another wave at the bell. The entire castle shook and Lan fell back to the ground. Roll gasped, they couldn't take much more of this.

_Mega…..hurry……._

----------------------------------

Megaman and Dark Megaman's swords locked. Dark Mega's face was covered in a dark grin. He was enjoying watching Megaman release his anger on him. Again and again the swords clashed, so hard that sparks flew around them. Megaman jumped over Dark and ran at him. Dark stepped nimbly to the side and Megaman missed. Dark swung his fist around and slammed Megaman in the chest knocking the air out of his lungs. Megaman held his chest and crouched to the floor trying to catch his breath.

"HA! So, is this all you've got!? I was expecting more from the great Megaman!"

Megaman gasped for air and stood again and ran at Dark. Dark moved to the side and laughed again. Megaman clashed swords with Dark and his second arm became a cannon. And at the same time Megaman fired Dark's arm became a cannon and fired as well. The two shots clashed and the air was filled with stress from the two bullets. Megaman and Dark dug their feet into the ground and where pushed back by the impact.

"Hmmm, this was….unexpected. I thought you to be weaker than this. No matter, I shall destroy you anyway!"

Dark ran at Megaman with two swords. Megaman ducked down and his blade pierced Dark's chest, just enough to make blood appear. But this blood was strange; it was some sort of metallic gel. Dark laughed manically as the gel fell to the floor and created a small puddle. This puddle took form and rose into the shape of Dark Megaman, his arms completely changed into swords. The colorless metallic gel of Dark ran at Megaman.

Megaman spun around and the gel missed. He then countered by chopping the gels head off. Megaman thought that he was finished, he was wrong. The gel sank to the floor and created a second puddle. Now one drone had become two. The two copies of Dark ran at Megaman. Megaman looked at Dark, he had the metallic gel all over the floor creating more copies, and each time one rose he destroyed it to created another.

One became two; two became four, four to six, and on and on until the entire room was filled with them. Dark laughed and walked toward his throne. He waved his hand and the throne and the wall dissipated revealing a stair case. Dark ascended laughing as Megaman fought the army of clones.

Megaman put up a good fight at first, and then the army of clones dived on top of Megaman. As Megaman fell to the floor he knew it would be his last moments.

The last thing he thought before he fell to the floor was:

_Please, spare Roll. Please don't kill her. Please save everyone, don't let them die!_


	11. FINALE:Dark Star,Death,Love,Pain,Sorrow

Shademan screamed in pain for the last time. He fell to the floor with two long blades through his wings.

"H-How could y-you defeat m-me?" Shademan stammered

"Because, we care about Megaman. And we are not weak!" said Roll

"Ha….compassion….and to think…. Now Dark shall kill you all……you live together…and now you die together….how sickening!"

Everyone stood and ran through the door and saw the army of clones standing over Megaman. He was lying beaten, bloody, and unconscious on the floor. Roll screamed and ran at the group before someone could stop her. Roll, somehow, easily cut through the guards before they realized she was a threat.

And just as they did with Megaman they multiplied. Roll and Lan grabbed Megaman, Maylu and Dex ran toward the stairs, Dr Hikari and Chaud distracted the guards, and Gutsman and Protoman fought through the crowds to protect everyone.

As the group ran at the stairs they saw the army closing in on them.

"Damn! These guys just keep coming!" yelled Lan, forgetting that his dad was there.

"I suggest that we run, live today, fight tomorrow." Said Chaud

"I agree. Quickly up the stairs." Said Dr. Hikari

------------------------------------------

Dark stood on the center of the roof of the Castello. He looked at the machine before him, soon the entire world would be destroyed. His plan was simple; destroy the world from the inside out.

Lan and Roll reached the roof first, they placed Megaman down on the stair and Roll stayed by him as Lan walked up to Dark. Dark stood on a small platform, on this platform was a large computer, which was connected to a large cannon.

"So, Dark Megaman, what is your plan to destroy the world!?" asked Lan

"Ah, Lan Hikari, operator to Megaman, and son of the brilliant scientist that gave me life. Welcome."

"What do you mean, scientist who gave you life?" asked Maylu

"Ah yes, you haven't told them have you Dr Hikari? I thought that you would."

"Told us what dad?" Lan asked looking at his father.

Dr. Hikari sighed and spoke. "One day, not long after I created the program to let navis come into the world permanently, I began work on a new program. It was called 'Eden'. It was supposed to be used to as a new power source. It was going to be used to power the entire world, no one would ever have to worry about lack of power, and the net would be safer as well. Because also 'Eden' had a special power, a built in security system, that would activate if an intruder, or wanted navi entered any network. When that happens the Eden would shut down all access to the area except for the Net Police, and Net Saviors."

"Yes and now I am going to use that weapon inside Eden, to destroy all the humans in the world. AND THIS WORLD WILL BELONG TO THE COMPUTERS! HAHAHAHA!!!"

"You're MAD!" Roll cried

"Oh no, I'm not mad, only a visionary. Just as Dr. Regal and Lord Wily where, but you didn't see the world as they do, as I do, instead you shunned them out and DESTROYED THEM! Well now I'm taking revenge. THIS IS FOR THE WWW AND NEBULA. FOR DARK STAR. FOR TE FUTURE OF THE WORLD!"

"What would you possibly gain from destroying the humans?!" cried Chaud

"Simple. Humans are too easy to be corrupted. One minute your friends and the next bitter enemies. Without emotions this world will become a world of peace. People will never fight, people will never sin, never have greed, this world will be…PERFECT!"

"You….are….mad…." Megaman said rising from the ground. Everyone turned and watched as Megaman took a step forward and fell, Roll caught him and looked at him worriedly.

"No Mega, your too weak!" she said

"I….must…..save….them…."

"NO!"

Dark laughed and pressed a button. "Watch in fear Megaman as all you care about die before you!"

Lan, Dr. Hikari, Maylu, Dex, and Chaud all fell to the ground clutching their ears as the cannon fired a loud bang. The shot soared into the air and exploded sending a rain of strange yellow light down onto the humans. Lan screamed in pain as his body seemed to ripple like broken data.

"LAN!" Megaman screamed as he ran to his friends. Lan fell and Megaman crouched next to him.

"LAN! LAN ARE YOU OK!" Megaman screamed

Lan screamed in pain louder and louder as his body rippled more. "M-Megam-man…..p-please….m-make…I-it stop…."

"DARK STOP RIGHT NOW!"

"HAAHAHAHAHAHA! You don't like it when the bad guys win do you Megaman?"

"JUST STOP IT PLEASE! I'll….I'll do whatever you want….just….please stop."

"Hm, let me think about that. NO! I would rather see you sufer!"

Megaman looked back at Lan. "Lan please hold on…."

Roll and Protoman ran at Dark, blades extended. Dark laughed and before they even reached him a golden barrier knocked them back. Roll fell back, Protoman kept charging running right into the barrier and flew away from the impact. Roll crawled toward Maylu, who was now in the same condition as Lan.

"Maylu….."

"R-Roll…..please……help…Mega…..stop…..D-Dark…."

Lan looked at Megaman and grabbed his arm as Megaman stood. "Please Megaman….take care of Maylu…..for….me….."

"LAN!" Megaman yelled along with a sudden burst of lightning, but he was gone. Lan's body shimmered and disappeared. Dr. Hikari yelled for his son along with Megaman.

Megaman stood, tear falling down his face. "YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED HIM!" he yelled running at Dark.

Dark grinned another toothy grin and the barrier appeared knocking Megaman back. Megaman stood and ran again, and again, and again. Each time he fell and Roll cried more and more. Her friends where dying, Megaman couldn't win but he kept on fighting, and she was powerless to help.

Roll stood and ran to Megaman's side and ran at the barrier with him. Gutsman and Protoman joined in and rain began to fall on the land. Again and again they hit the barrier. The cannon fired a second shot and the humans cried out in more pain.

"STOP IT!" screamed Roll

"NO!" screamed Megaman

"ENOUGH!" said Gutsman and Protoman

"NO NOT ENOGUH! Soon this world will be mine. I tire of your company, be gone!" Dark said lifting his cape. As he did the barrier sent out a shock wave and threw the group all around the tower. Protoman and Gutsman lay unconscious on the ground, Roll was thrown over the tower and held to it by one hand, and Megaman had landed on his face on the ground.

The barrier around Dark fell. Megaman stood and began to run at him before Roll screamed.

"MEGAMAN HELP! I'M SLIPPING!!!" Roll screamed as she began to lose grip

Megaman stood looking from Dark to Roll. He had to make a choice, kill Dark and let Roll die, or save Roll and die with her fighting Dark. Roll screamed again and Megaman began to tear up.

"Roll…..i'm sorry…." He said running at Dark

Roll teared up and lost her grip again. "Mega…….." Roll tried to lift herself up but to no avail. If she slipped one more time she was done for.

Dark drew his blade and ran at Megaman. Sparks flew and Megaman slammed into him again. Dark laughed as they clashed again.

"Kill me or save her. It's your choice!"

Megaman screamed as he ran at Dark and pierced his blade through Dark's chest. Dark coughed and staggered, this time red blood came from the wound. Dark still stood, and he ran at Megaman. Megaman cried out as this time Dark hit him. Blood appeared more from both men's wounds. Again they clashed and Roll screamed out for help, one final time.

Megaman and Dark jumped at each other and both, in midair, swung their blades. Megaman and Dark both landed back on the ground and turned to look at each other. Dark laughed as a small cut showed on Megaman's cheek. Dark moved, as if to jump again, but his expression quickly changed to pain and flat look. A line of red blood was seen running down the center of his forehead and lined all the way down to his center.

"T-this is not over. I may die, but I shall return, for….i….am….your…….s..h…a….d….o…w………" and Dark's body slowly split in half and he fell to the floor blood pouring. Megaman sighed and dropped his sword; his arm was cut badly by Dark during the jump. Then it hit him.

"ROLL!" he screamed running to where she was hanging. Megaman's arm went down to grab her, and just as he did she lost her grip. She began to fall, but was caught by Megaman. Roll lifted her arm up to help Megaman lift her and she fell into his arms and they held each other for a short while.

Megaman ran to the cannon control and fired at it destroying it. Maylu, Dex, Chaud, and the doctor stopped screaming and slowly lifted up. Then they saw Lan, he was still lying on the ground. Everyone crowded around him and Maylu burst into tears. Megaman lifted Lan up from the ground as the tower began to shake.

"What's happening?" asked Maylu

"The tower! It must have been linked to the energy of Eden. Now that Megaman destroyed it the entire castle is falling apart!" said Doctor Hikari

"What about Lan! Will he be ok?" screamed Megaman

"I don't know…"

Everyone turned and ran down the stairs. Down below on the ground everyone ran away as the Castello crumbled and fell to the ground along with the airship and Castle Feliray.

In Den-Tech city people screamed and ran as a group of navi's shot at them from the streets. It was the rest of Dark Star's forces. They had reactivated and attacked, along with them where a group of navi's that turned on their operators and helped Dark Star.

The Castello crumbled more and more as everyone dived into the ship. Waiting for them was Megaman Elder.

"Huh, so you saved them? Funny, by killing Lan, and choosing to kill Dark first you changed the future. If you had saved Roll, you would have died and Dark would have killed her."

"If you're from the future than tell me, will Lan live?"

"I don't know he didn't die in my time."

The ship started up and they flew away from the Castello and watched as it fell into ruin.

----------TWO WEEKS LATER-------------

Megaman sat at his desk in Lan's house and wrote in his journal.

May 31, 20XX

It's been two weeks since the Dark Star incident. Castle Feliray and Altaria Central where bombed and searched for any remains of Dark Star. Necroman, Dark Megaman, and the Eden Cannon where all destroyed. However no one ever found Dark's body. And knowing how Dark Star is I'm sure we haven't hear the last of them.

Den-Tech was hit pretty bad by Dark Star, but the rebuilding effort is going good. Me and Roll are going good now. At first we thought that Lan would be killed by Eden, but we got him to the hospital just in time. Now Lan and Maylu are together, which was kinda a duh. Dr. Hikari has deleted all files containing info on Eden and peace has returned to the world.

The dreams of me killing Roll have stopped. Now the world is finally the way it should be, but even as I write I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched by some dark force. I'm probably paranoid, but you never know.

Dr. Hikari, much to his own despair, had to create a new program to send all the navi's of the world back into their PET'S. The National Defense Unit, NDU, deemed the program unsafe for all of humanity. But they were right, if we had stayed in the human world, Dark Star could have hurt more people. The Net is in peace and life is good. Tomorrow is the first day of Junior High School. It should be fun, but I better stop writing and get ready to go to bed. Tomorrow begin my life as a Junior High student; I hope everything and everyone will be friendly, since they are putting eighth all the way to twelfth grades together in one school.

Oh well. That's enough for today.

Memoir of Memories

By: Megaman EXE

PS: Remember to give Roll her new necklace since the last one fell from Castello of Broken Dreams.

…………**THE END…..OR IS IT…….**

Shadows moved and a man walked into a large lab. The door behind him closed with a whoosh and another man, this one wearing a long lab coat, approached him.

"So how goes the data?" asked the first man

"Good. Soon the Orion System shall be online."

"Good. How fairs our biggest fan, Lan Hikari?"

"Ah, yes, he was checked out of the hospital yesterday and has reunited with Megaman."

"Good….very good…. Are the Eight ready?"

"Yes sir. Shall I send them in."

"Yes."

"Sunman, Clockman, Orderman, Chaosman, Chessman, Crystalman, Dragonman, Eagleman enter!"

Eight navi's entered the room in the Cyber World.

"You called sir?" asked a reptile like navi, clearly Dragonman.

"it is time my friends, go forth and bring me the four parts of the Orion Code! If you find Megaman and Lan, kill them!"

"As you wish sir! All Hail Dr. McCloud!"

Dr. McCloud laughed to himself and left the room leaving the scientist alone.

"You heard him, GO!"

SO, IS MEGAMAN'S BATTLE AGAINST DARK STAR OVER? OR IS THIS A NEW GROUP IN ITSELF? WHO IS THIS DR. McCLOUD? WHAT DO THESE NEW NAVI'S WANT WITH MEGAMAN? WHAT IS THE ORION CODE?

ONLY TIME WILL TELL…..

MAY FATE HAVE GOOD WILL ON MEGAMAN……….

AUTHORS NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY STORIES SO FAR? IF ENOUGH PEOPLE LIKE IT I MAY CONTINUE THIS, OR I MAY LEAVE IT FOR YOUR MIND TO FIGURE OUT.

AS ALWAYS,

MEGAMAN TRIGGER 2.0

THE END…..


End file.
